Koster Class
Koster Class (MCMV 47) is a class of mine-countermeasure vessels currently in use by the Kongelige Sjøforsvaret. Built between 1982 and 1993 as part of the seven-strong Landsort-class mine countermeasures vessels, the last six ships of the class were given a comprehensive midlife upgrade between 2007 and 2010, which resulted in KKS Koster becoming the lead ship of the newly upgraded class of MCMVs. After the upgrade, the Sjøforsvaret expects that it will serve on for another 10 to 15 years. An identifying feature of the Koster class is the Saab 9LV FCS Fire Control System radar on top of the bridge. The role of the Koster Class is primarily mine hunting. Its secondary role is minesweeping, where it can act as a command and control platform for unmanned influence sweep drones or by towing a mechanical sweep after the vessel. Unlike single-role mine hunters, the MCMV 47 Koster Class (originally the Landsort Class) was conceived as a multi-purpose vessel, able to perform various mine warfare tasks and also to engage in anti-submarine warfare (ASW). Design Due to the wide variety of mine warfare missions, many specific requirements have been taken into account in the design of the MCMV 47 Koster Class. Some of these requirements are: * High resistance to underwater explosion shocks * Low signatures * Excellent manoeuvrability * Full nuclear, biological and chemical (NBC) protection * Electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) * Spacious accommodation and ample supplies for extended missions The MCMV 47 Koster Class is permanently equipped for mine hunting and minesweeping. The vessel is a powerful MCM combat system that supports both operating modes. Four different types of underwater vehicles are used to detect, identify, classify and neutralise any type of mine. For minesweeping, the Koster class is equipped with a mechanical sweep and serves as a command and control platform for unmanned minesweeping drones. This includes the Saab Double Eagle mine disposal ROVs and the Saab SAM minesweeping drone. For minehunting tasks, the ship is equiped with Saab AUV62-MR class drone minehunters. The system count with an special purpose Saab Mine hunting sonar systems, such as Hull Mounted Sonar (HMS) and Propelled Variable Depth Sonar (PVDS). Power generation & propulsion Although the Landsort Class had a diesel propulsion with Scania engines, in the Koster Class they have been replaced by a totally electric propulsion with a NAtech Fuel Cell System that delivers a power of 800kw coupled to two Voith Schneider Propellers mounted externally to the main hull. The electricity for motors and electronic systems is supplied by the power system. Electronic systems One of the main design premises was the need to mount Kalmar Union made electronic systems in order to full integration with other Forsvaret systems and satellite net. Sensors *1 x TERMA C-Flex Combat Management System *1 x Saab 9LV FCS Fire Control System *1 x Saab EOS 500 Electro Optical Fire Control *1 x Saab Mine hunting sonar systems, such as Hull Mounted Sonar (HMS) and Propelled Variable Depth Sonar (PVDS) Decoys *1 x TERMA DL-22T Multi Ammunition Decoy System Armament *1 x 57 mm AB BOFORS Mk.3 *1 x Saab RBS 23 BAMSE SAM system *2 x Saab Antisubmarine mortar launchers Unmanned Drones For minesweeping and minehunting, the Koster Class is equipped with a mechanical sweep and serves as a command and control platform for unmanned minesweeping drones. *Saab AUV62-MR class drone minehunters *Saab Double Eagle mine disposal ROVs *Saab SAM minesweeping drone Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union Category:Military vessel classes